The Celestials
by Keiko Yoshida
Summary: Usagi has been kicked out of the senshi now Minako is considered the new moon princess and a new enemy is on the rise what will happen to the senshi and will Mamoru allow this to effect his love for Usagi and who is this new girl?I had it rated PG 'cause
1. A new wind blows, the stunning change

THE CELESTIALS (a sailor moon story)

THE CELESTIALS (a sailor moon story)

Written by: MEGUMI

Chapter One: A new wind blows, the stunning change

(scene Usagi's house) 

Usagi opened the door to let the girls in. _'I wonder why everyone called the meeting at my house?'_ "Hey, guys! What's up?" 

The girls filed in one at a time…Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Haruka with Michiru on her arm, Setsuna, and little Hotaru. Michiru gave her a sad smile as she walked by, the inner senshi looked as if they might cry, and poor Hotaru seemed upset and confused.

Usagi started to get nervous. "Would you like some tea?" 

They all shook their heads and declined. "You guys, what's wrong?"

"Usagi…"Ami began. "We did some research about a decoy from the Silver Millennium…"

"Decoy?" Usagi frowned. "I don't understand?"

"It was a way to protect the moon princess," said Setsuna. "When the princess might have been in danger the queen would have this decoy to step in and act as her daughter."

"Usagi…"Ami started again. "We have reason to believe that," she faltered.

"Ami?" Usagi asked. "Are you ok?"

"Prolonging this will only make things harder." Haruka stated. "Just tell her already."

"Tell me what?"

"Usagi…"Rei looked upset. "We believe that you are the decoy and that Minako is the true princess of the moon," she said in a rush.

"What?" Usagi looked stunned. "Is this true guys?"

"Tsukino Usagi," Haruka stood up, "it has come to the attention of the sailor senshi that you are not the true moon princess. We would greatly appreciate it if you would turn over the silver crystal and surrender your name as Sailor Moon, after that please do not contact us or claim any knowledge of truly knowing us."

"Is that it?" Usagi had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "After everything we have done and been to each other, a team, friends. You say that I'm nothing, just a decoy and now that the danger is over I'm dismissed?"

By now she had risen from her seat and torn off her locket in anger and frustration at her inability to express her feelings about this strange turn of events. She clenched her fist and tossed the locket towards Minako while only looking over their heads. "Very well then, if you would kindly leave the premises I would like to be alone right now."

It wasn't 'till after they left that she allowed herself to cry as she fell to the floor in quiet painful tears, believing that Mamoru could comfort her and talk the others into sense she got up and left her home to visit him.

****

(change scene Usagi outside Mamoru's door in the hallway)

"Mamo-chan!" "Mamo-chan? It's Usagi. Can I come in?"

"I'm sorry Tsukino-san, but I can't let you in," Mamoru quietly said through the door.

"Tsukino-san? Mamo-chan, you never called me that before?"

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is the senshi have already told me about their findings," said Mamoru.

"Why does this have to change anything between us?"

"Because I'm betrothed to the princess of the moon kingdom," cried out Mamoru.

"You believed them…" Usagi cried softly her tears reappearing, dripping slowly down her cheeks. Usagi ran from the building in tears.

****

(change scene Mamoru looking out open window holding a small black box w/ ring in it wind blows)

_'I'm sorry Usa-ko'_

****

(change scene Minako sitting on window ledge wind blows)

_'This isn't right…Usagi is the moon princess not me…I don't know how to lead the senshi…I'm better at protecting than being protected…and I can't even use the crystal'_

****

(change scene Rei sweeping temple steps wind blows)

_'Normally she would be laughing up a storm in my room right now and I'd be yelling at her…if someone had told me that Usagi wasn't the real moon princess when the crystal first revealed her to be I could have believed she was just a decoy, but now? It just doesn't seem right'_

****

(change scene Makoto looking at the stars smell of food burning inside apartment wind blows)

__

'Usagi cared for us when we were in trouble she'd defend all of us with her life…now I have to believe that she isn't a senshi? She brought us together and continuously stopped the bad guy…she even helped me with my nightmares…how are we going to last without her?'

****

(change scene Ami on the beach staring at the ocean wind blows)

_'If it weren't for Usagi I might never have meet the others…I still can't believe she isn't the moon princess, but Setsuna wouldn't lie to us and all my research proves that Pluto is right…Usagi was my first real friend what am I going to do without her?'_

****

(change scene Haruka and Michiru driving in their car wind blows)

_'I'm Sailor Uranus…I swore loyalty to her because she proved to us that she was the true messiah, but Setsuna says she is a decoy and has to be left behind so that we may guard the true moon princess…still how can I be sure my loyalties are rightfully placed?'_

'Usagi has always been a great leader…when Haruka and I were forced to destroy 

Saturn and Pluto she still forgave us and welcomed us back to the team. How could anyone do better as a leader than that?'

****

(change scene Setsuna and Hotaru at a playground Setsuna staring at the sky Hotaru swinging wind blows)

_'Usagi-san has always been nice to me and she is supposed to be ChibiUsa-chan's_

future mother and queen of the world…if she isn't the real moon princess and Minako is. Then how is ChibiUsa born? And if she isn't born who will be my best friend?'

****

'Usagi…I wish things could've been different, but this must happen for the sake of the universe.


	2. The Moons and Stars join together, heroe...

Chapter Two  
(please note I forgot to mention this in my 1st chapter I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF HER CHARACTERS I am only mentioning this so that any of them big guys w/ money and lawyers don't sue me I'm broke-_-* sad but true....now on w/ the story^-^)  
  
(scene picture on lamp post)  
  
Missing Tsukino Usagi   
Age 16  
Height 4'11"  
Hair blond  
Eyes blue  
Birthday June 30  
Blood Type O  
  
(scene girl, short brown hair, glasses, pale blue eyes walking down a dirty alley)  
  
'It was four months ago that I found her...blond hair done up in those ridiculous odangos...with complete amnesia...poor child she didn't even know what her name was. Luckily for me she's a fast learner. So we choose a name for her and reeducated her. Tsuki a pretty name it suits her. Then we find out that there is a missing person who looks just like her out there. I might never understand why, but she choose not to contact the family and see if she was their missing daughter. She said, "If I meet them they will want me to live with them and act as their lost daughter, but I'm not that person anymore. I can't even remember who that person was much less be her. Would it truly be fair to them and me if I tried to be someone I'm not?" And that was all we ever said about it. Nowadays she works on the transformation devices for us while I pay the rent...kind of silly me a rich multimillionaire working as a waitress in a restaurant, but if we are to succeed we must be inconspicuous.'  
"Tsuki, I'm back from work."  
  
(scene Usagi sitting in a chair with her hair done in a single flowing ponytail surrounded by textbooks and two pens looking a lot like the senshi's transformation pens) (please note from here on I may switch between the name Tsuki and or Usagi for Usagi)  
  
"Hey!" Tsuki cried out. "Guess what Umi!"  
"What?"  
"I got my pen to work. I created the inter-dimensional pocket to carry it in and everything works. Celestial Moons now exists and should any new enemy attack I will be able to aid the sailor senshi in defeating them," Tsuki exclaimed all at once.  
"Well that's great for you but what about me?"  
"I'm not sure if yours will work...it is keyed to your DNA."  
"True. So lets try it now and if it doesn't work then we can get it right together."  
"Right. Catch."  
"Got it. Celestial Stars power surround and transform."  
  
(scene Umi's hair lengthening to just above her ass turning into a dark shimmering blue, her clothes changing into a slightly risqué outfit of a dark blue sports bra with a black jacket that only partly covers her chest length and width and the sleeves stop at the middle of her forearm, black gloves that only cover hands, kind of like sailor chibi chibi's, she had on black boots that were like sailor jupiter's, her glasses disappeared and her eyes changed from their normal pale blue to the dark blue of the night sky)  
  
"Cool. Tsuki. Try yours."  
"Right. Celestial Moons power surround and transform."  
  
(scene picture Umi's transformation except every where Umi is blue Tsuki is green including her hair and eyes)  
  
"Very well done girls, I am pleased that you have regained your powers now we need only to find Celestial Ice and Celestial Heart. Once we have located them we may reveal ourselves to them and request their aid in stopping Kaijin."  
  
(scene an orange cat with a star shaped symbol on its forehead kind of like Luna's sitting on a window ledge)  
  
"I still don't get why it has to be us, Kari," asked Umi.  
"We should just accept this," stated Tsuki, "it probably has something to do with destiny and some great past life where we were superheroes."  
"Actually," starts Kari (the cat), "it does..."  
  



	3. A shocking rememberance, a new revelatio...

Chapter 3  
(scene flashback the silver millennium on the moon 4 girls sitting in a circle from left to right all the way around Umi, Usagi, Minako, and Ami)  
  
"I don't want things to change," started Usagi, "but it does doesn't it?"  
"Yes, Usa it does," replies Ami, her calm usual self.  
"I don't like it much either Usagi," cries Minako.  
"I know what you mean, Mina," says Umi quietly, "you three are like the sisters I never had."  
"That's it," exclaims Usagi.  
"What do you mean?" asks Ami.  
"We could all swear a blood oath to be sisters forever," starts Usagi, "I mean I know it sounds a little morbid, but it could work right? And then we would always know that the others are safe."  
"I don't know Usagi," says Ami, "it might not be safe."  
"I'm up for it."states Umi.  
"Huh?" asks Minako.  
"All of you are like my only family," says Umi, "we have fought together like a team as sisters. That even Queen Serenity didn't know about. Us the Celestials. Now because each of us are princesses our team is breaking up, but does that mean we have to stop caring about each other like sisters? I hope not. I'm the only person, other than Kari, that survived Beryl's attack on the sun, she destroyed everything. You three are my only family and I don't want that taken away from me too. So what do you three say shall we try out Usagi's idea?"  
"Yes!" they screamed at once.  
"Alright then," says Usagi, "lets go to our old hideout. If this thing is going to be binding we should probably do this there."  
"Hey, Usagi," asks Minako, "are we going to do this with all the knives and blood and stuff?"  
"Uh, Mina," says Ami, "it is called a blood oath."  
"Oh, yeah," Minako nervously giggles.  
  
(scene a dark room with a round table and for chairs in it in front of each chair is a gemstone topaz for Minako, peridot for Umi, sapphire for Ami, and diamond for Usagi in the center of the table there was a large dull black stone)  
  
"Shall we do this the way our foremothers, the previous celestials did this?" asked Umi.  
"Naturally," replied Usagi, "it might not be binding if we don't."  
"Then let us begin," said Ami.  
(scene the 4 girls each with a small cut on their hands placing their hands on their stones together at the exact same time they began to start the chant)  
  
"Ashes to ashes" "Dust to dust" "Binding to binding" "Soul to soul" "Life to life" "Till death break us apart" "We are now one" "One body" "One mind" "One heart" "We are the four Celestials" "The sisters of the universe" "Let it be done and known" "Let no man nor woman question this our will our friendship or ever harm one our sisters"  
  
(scene shining lights that slowly link each of the girls stones together than a flash a blinding light that flows from all of their stones)  
  
(end flashback)  
  
"Is that what really happened Kari?" asks Umi.  
"Yes it is."  
"So all we have to do is find them right?"  
"Unfortunately we have no clue where or who they might be."  
"I know who they are," cries Usagi (Tsuki), "why me why must I remember this?"  
  



	4. A pain filled decision, the return home

Chapter 4  
  
"How is she?" asks Kari.  
"I finally got her to go to sleep," says Umi, "but it doesn't look good. Shimatta. I wanted her to get her memories back, but I didn't expect this. She's heartbroken. What are we going to do Kari? We can't make her face them. Not after this."  
"I'm going to have to face them sooner or later...perhaps it is better that I face them now."  
"Tsuki," said Umi rather surprised to find her in the doorway, "I thought you were asleep."  
"I was, anyway back to business, we can't just say hey we are here to give you powers and make you a part of our team when we approach them."  
"Why not?"  
"Do you realize what the would say? No of course not. First they'd say that it was a trick for me to rejoin the senshi...then they'd say that it was a youma trick and I had obviously joined up with the new enemy."  
"But Uki-chan you know your friends would never say things like that!"  
"Maybe not the inner senshi, but certainly the outers. I say that we wait for Kaijin to attack then when they're down we step in to save them, this way we slowly gain their trust and when the time is right we give Mercury and Venus their Celestial henshin sticks."  
"Still don't you think that is little harsh?"  
"No Umi, Tsuki is right this is the best plan of action we can take. In the meantime. Tsuki or should we call you Usagi now? I think you should return home to your parents...Umi will go with you to explain what happened."  
"Alright, and it doesn't matter what you call me my last name is Tsukino."  
"Right then I shall see you girls later."   
  
(scene Usagi's house at the front door both girls standing there Umi is holding Usagi's bags)  
  
"I'm not sure if I can face them, Umi, it has been four months."  
"Don't worry Usagi. They will love you no matter what and if they don't I'll punch them right in the face."  
"Right...ok here goes nothing." Usagi pushes the doorbell.  
A tallish, tired looking woman with dark blue black hair answered the door. The moment she looked at Usagi she fainted.  
  
(fifteen minutes later)  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry miss...it's just that when I answered the door I could have sworn I saw my daughter there. Oh, yes and my name is Ikuko."  
  
(*author's notes* yes I know this chapter is really short my muses left me-_-...I know who would have thought that I like everyone else would have muses? Well I did...now they left me...its not my fault I think I just hit them to hard...when they come back I'll introduce you to them...and why do people think pluto made a mistake? I mean seriously look at what she says and what the other senshi say...all I did was make it so that pluto knows something that no one else knows...sheesh...and no usagi is not going to get back together with mamoru...if one more person asks me that question I will scream!!! Ciao^-^ )  



	5. A tale of the past, the Starlights re-en...

Chapter 5  
  
(scene Princess Kakyuu and Sailor Star Healer talking...all of a sudden Kakyuu looks up at Earth)  
  
"Princess, are you alright?" asks Healer.  
"No...I'm not," she answers, "gather your sisters. I have something to tell all of you."  
  
(ten minutes later)  
"You requested us, Princess?" asks Maker.  
"Yes, I want all of you to listen well to what I have to say and please do not interrupt," she looks at Healer.  
Healer has a blank innocent look on her face.  
"What?"  
Kakyuu takes in a deep breath. "A thousand years ago a great evil plagued the universe...  
  
(scene fades to four shadowed girls fighting an obscure male figure)  
  
"You'll never win Celestials...I control the powers of the universe!"  
"You control nothing," yells one girl.  
"We shall defeat you," another girl calmly states like as though she already knew they had won.  
"Just like we crushed your lackeys," laughs a third girl.  
"We are the sisters of the universe, Kaijin, and you shall never succeed!" screams the fourth girl.  
All four girls start to speak as though they only have one voice.  
"We summon the powers of Ice, Moons, Heart, and Stars. We call upon the four supreme powers to aid us in banishing this evil from our homes and our lives! AID US!"  
  
(a bright flash of light and the male figure cries out in pain as he disappears...then all returns to normal)  
  
"Is he gone for good?" asks one girl.  
"No we didn't have enough power to banish him forever," answers another.  
"And when he returns we must be ready," says the third girl.  
"Yes, ready," repeats the fourth girl, "to defeat him again."  
"And to protect those we love," says the first girl.  
  
(scene fades back to Kakyuu and the three Starlights)  
  
"Princess, what does this have to do with us?" asks Maker.  
"I need you three to return to Earth."  
"What?!?" cries out Healer.  
"To aid the sensh and Celestials in the upcoming battle."  
She looks toward Earth again.  
"Kaijin has returned."  
"Odango," whispers Fighter.  
  
(author's notes - my muses have returned! Meet Akira ~ hello everyone ~ and Mitsko ~ hi ~  
now I realize that this chapter seems to have almost nothing to do with the previous chapters  
[M] ~ really I couldn't tell ~ [A] ~ be nice Mitsko ~ ::whap:: [M] ~ owww that hurt ~ good now back to what I was saying...I had to put in this chapter otherwise I can't explain why Kaijin hates the Celestials so much...and as for Usagi's hair turning green...go here www.geocities.com/Tokyo/5976/sm006/sm006b.htm this is where I got my idea for the design of their costumes and if you do look at this you will notice Usagi's hair is green! [M] ~ and I care because? ~   
[A] ~ shut up Mitsko I was curious ~ [M] ~ I guess that proves how much of an idiot you are then ~ ::whap:: [A] ~ thanx ~ no problem you have behaved very well today I'm proud of you ::evil glares at Mitsko:: you on the other hand...no more yaoi for a week! [M] ~ noo you can't!! ~ can and did   
[A] ~ have a nice day everyone! ~ [M] ~ ::sobbing in the background:: ~ ja ne mata~.^)  
  



	6. Starting over once again, training towar...

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, Usagi has had amnesia and been living with you for the last four months?" asks Ikuko, the tired looking woman who I have discovered to be Tsuki's mother. "In that case who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I stand up from the table just as Uki-chan walks in through the kitchen door, "permit me to introduce myself. I am Umi Francois." I notice the look on her face and recognize it instantly. "Yes, the Umi Francois, multi-millionaire, the person who changed all of technology, etc. etc."

"What did you want with Usagi? If you had all that money then why keep her? Surely you could have found her real home soon enough."

"She didn't keep me I wanted to stay." Replied Usagi, "I was useful there, still am, so I made the choice not to approach any of you until my memories started to reappear. Even though they have I still will be spending the weekends at Umi's mansion so that we can continue with our work."

"Work?"

"Work. Your daughter happens to be a genius. The likes of which I've never seen before." I answered.

"Usagi? But she can't even get a C on a test!"

"On the contrary, she happens to be studying college courses for someone about to enter the police academy and she has already invented some of the newer things selling in stores at the moment. She is quite rich nowadays."

"USAGI?!?!" This came from all of her family, her parents just sat in shock, but their son snapped out of it really quick.

"Hey Usagi can I borrow some money?" asked Shingo, her little brother.

Usagi shrugged and answered, "If you want. Use this card, the pin number is 8264."

"ACK!!" Cried out her father as he grabbed the card from mid air before Shingo could catch it. "What about paying your way through college?"

"We both have our own separate accounts for stuff like that, with the amounts we have saved in them we can live like millionaires for the rest of our lives and still have millions left over after we die." She answered.

At the exact same moment she stopped talking my beeper went off. "Hey 

Uki-chan guess what!"

"What?"

"We are now officially multi-billionaires." 

"Otou-san please let Shingo take the card," she said with a smirk, "I seriously doubt he can spend that much money."

He didn't answer, I think he was to busy being stunned, so I quietly took Uki-chan's card from him and told him, "We will be back in a few hours, I think we should probably let you adjust to all this new info. Shingo? You want to come with us?"

"Yeah, sure."

****

(scene the arcade Shingo enters and starts talking to Motoki)

"Motoki! You are never going to believe what I have to tell you!"

"What?"

"It all started this morning when my sister~~"

"Usagi's back?!?!"

"YES!! Now listen."

"Hold on a sec. HEY EVERYONE SHINGO HERE HAS SOMETHING TO TELL US ABOUT USAGI!!" He screamed to the entire populace of the arcade as everyone else started to gather around Shingo talking excitedly. The senshi and Mamoru could be seen in the back of the crowd sitting at a round booth, even the Three Lights could be seen in the crowd. "Quiet everyone, lets hear what he has to say."

"Wow I guess she was more popular than I thought, anyway it all started this morning when my sister showed up on my doorstep with this girl…"

****

(twenty minutes later)

"So they will be here soon right?"

"Yeah they just said that they had to pick up some stuff from their place."

****

(five minutes later)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET ME FORGET?!?!"

"You have to admit it's your own fault."

"Kai~"

"Att, we happen to be in public."

"Still, he could show up at any moment and you let me forget! Really Umi what were you thinking?"

"That it's a good way to train you out of bad habits."

"RRR…"

****

(scene two girls enter the arcade one with long blonde hair done in two odangos with pigtails hanging down from them and deep dark blue eyes the other with shoulder length brown hair glasses and pale blue eyes) (Usagi and Umi for those of you who can't tell by the descriptions)

"Hey everybody," says Usagi while she smiles, "I have an announcement to make." Everyone looks toward the table that she has stood up on. "As you all know by now, I have had amnesia for the past four months, so to celebrate the fact that my memories are finally beginning to return…I and my newest friend Umi," she points at the girl sitting on the table to her right, "are holding a celebration at LunaSol mansion in a week everyone is invited."

The girl at the end of the table speaks up, "And I will take it as personal insult if anyone does not show up," she says looking directly at the senshi while saying this. All the other people are to busy talking about what type of party it will be so no one except the senshi and the Three Lights notice her glare.

****

(scene Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya talking quietly in the back of the crowd to each other)  


"I wonder what that was about?" asks Yaten.

"What are you talking about?" replies Taiki.

"He means the glare that Usagi's new friend just gave the planetary senshi," answers Seiya.

"After what we just found out," starts Taiki, "about them not believing her to be their princess even after everything she did for them, and them doing what they did to her? Wouldn't you be pissed off at someone who hurt Usagi like that?"

"True, but as far as we know she isn't a senshi," points out Seiya, "nor does she know their true identities."

"Maybe Usagi confided in her," answers Yaten, "after all they do seem close. Almost like sisters."

"So are we going to their party?" asks Taiki.

"According to the new girl it would be an insult not to," answers Yaten with a smirk.

"Let's go say hi," says Seiya as he moves toward the two girls. Yaten and Taiki shrug and start to move through the crowd with him.

****

(scene planetary senshi and Mamoru in their booth talking in low voices so that no one else can see them)

"Why did that girl glare at us?" asks Hotaru.

"It could be possible that Usagi told her about us," states Rei, " and now she's angry because we hurt Usagi."

"Usagi wouldn't do that," replies Minako.

"We have to fair Minako," answers Ami, "it is completely possible that with a rapid return of her memories she temporarily lost her sense of control and completely confided in Umi."

"We don't know that for sure," protests Minako.

"True," replies Michiru, "Setsuna, do you know anything about this?"

"No," she answers, "the Gates of Time have blocked me from seeing any of the paths the future might take. It is quite possible that Crystal Tokyo may never exist." When she says this all the senshi get really quiet and focus on their own private thoughts. 

****

(scene Usagi standing on her table and Umi sitting on hers both of them are still talking to the audience)

"Also the party will be formal attire and food and rink will be provided along with live music," finishes Umi.

"Umm, and can anyone help me down?" asks Usagi while she looks nervously at the jump from the table to the floor.

"I'll help you down, Odango," offers Seiya startling Usagi into falling, catching her swiftly he gently helped her to stand on her feet. She turned towards him opening her mouth to speak.

"Thanks a lot," she griped turning, then her eyes got really big and her mouth dropped open as she realized who it was who had caught her, "SEIYA!!! KamiImissedyousomuchwhydidyoureturnaretheotherswithyou?" she said in one breath.

"Usagi," called out Umi, "could you slow down and repeat that for those of us without sonic hearing?"

"It's nice to know I was missed now if only I could catch what you are saying to me," replied Seiya.

"Oh, right," Usagi blushed, "I missed you so much! Are the others with you? And why did you come back?"

"Yes we are with him," answers Yaten from behind Taiki who was behind Seiya, "all of us except the princess."

"And as for why we came back, well we should probably wait to answer that till we are in a private place," responds Taiki.

"O.k.," she answers, "How about over dinner at my place? These are the directions to our house," while writing on a napkin. "See you guys there right?"

`"Right," reply all three in unanimously.

"Bye, everyone, see you tomorrow," Usagi calls out as her and Umi walk out the front door together.

(author's notes – unfortunately I have to end chapter six here if I go on this chapter will never end also I now know why authors threaten to give out no more chapters if no one reviews…honestly if you go through the trouble to read this don't you think you can go through the trouble to write a few words in the review box? And for those of you who don't know what it is…it happens to be the blue box below this one that says Review Story! Please review it boosts my self-esteem J )


	7. Revealing the truth, trusting in a stran...

Chapter 7  
  
(scene two girls in a room one sitting on a piano playing a violin the other playing the piano) (no not Haruka and Michiru) (the one with the violin looks up when she hears the doorbell ringing she has long hair done up in a ponytail)  
  
"They're here."  
  
(the other girl stops playing the piano she has short hair)  
  
"I know."  
"Do we tell them everything?"  
"Yes."  
"So be it."  
  
(scene the Three Lights standing outside on the doorstep of a huge mansion)  
  
Taiki moves away from the doorbell. "Are you guys sure this is the right place?"  
"Yes," answers Yaten while fidgeting, "wonder how Usagi can afford a place like this..." he trails off into silence.  
"I always thought she deserved something like this..." Seiya stops talking as the door opens.  
"Then aren't you glad I got it?" asked Usagi with a smirk on her face. She has her hair done up in a long ponytail instead of her usual odangos.  
"Usagi...your hair?" asks Seiya.  
"I know, but it gets in my way when I wear it in odangos and try to play the violin at the same time," she answers with a small smile, "please all of you come in. Your timing couldn't be better, dinner is almost ready, and it is going to be fantastic. You are staying for dinner right?"  
"Uh...yeah...sure," answers Seiya.  
"Good," she turns and starts to walk inside, "You guys comin'?"  
"Oh, right," mutters Taiki as each of them follows her through the mansion, "Usagi? Is your friend trustworthy enough so that we can talk about senshi business in front of her?"  
"That depends," answers a voice from the doorway entrance to the dining room. When the guys looked they saw Umi standing there her back leaning against the doorframe.  
"Depends on what?" asks Yaten.  
Umi stood up and looked at the Three Lights steadily before answering. "Will you hurt or betray Tsuki?"  
"Tsuki?" asks Taiki.  
"My name for Usagi."  
Seiya smirks and speaks, "We can trust her, and lady I can assure that we are as pissed off at the planetary senshi for the stunt they pulled as you are."  
"In that case, lets eat the food is getting cold," she replies, "and then you can tell us why you are back on Earth."  
  
(scene the Three Lights, Usagi, and Umi sitting at the dining room table finishing dinner and talking)  
  
"So now we have complete proof that Kaijin has returned," says Umi as she finishes her supper.  
"That's not entirely true Umi," replies Usagi.  
"Oh, give me a break Uki-chan," answers Umi, "our reawakenings, the appearance of Kari, Kakyuu-hime sending these three to help us in the upcoming battle. You have to admit that's some really good proof we got going for us."  
"True, but it's still not something we can use," she says while shaking her head, "we just can't approach Venus and Mercury and tell them that they are Heart and Ice and they have to suddenly drop their senshi duties. It won't work."  
"I know," Umi replies with a sigh, "I just wish it would."  
"Excuse me," interjects Taiki, "but perhaps one of you should tell us what is going on?"   
"Eh, heh. Right. Uki you tell them." Umi says with a classic anime sweatdrop sliding down the side of her head.  
"Me! Why me?" Usagi screeched in surprise, falling back from the table and landing on her ass.  
"Because they're your friends." Umi replies looking over the table with a wide grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.  
"Oh fine." Usagi grumbles in response.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
(author's notes - o.k. I am so sorry that it took me so long to get out this chapter and that it is so short, but I did the whole big moving thingy and I have to find the other chapters I had written out ::sigh:: all my chapters lost in different boxes ::sigh:: it's gonna take me forever to find them all...on the upside I now have a comp. :) I went without a comp for two and a half months it really sucked because I had all these new stories and I couldn't put them on the net and now I can't find them .~_~. Life is being so unfair...and it's probably being unfair to every1 else in the world...::sigh::...oh well at least now I have a comp. And the net back:) )  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	8. Flashbacks of pain, the joys on new meet...

Chapter 8  
  
Usagi got up from the floor and looked towards the Three Lights, "Ok so what do you know and what do you want to know?" she asks calmly looking each in the eyes...each Starlight sees just a glimpse of the pain she has suffered and wonders what she could have been through since they had been gone.  
  
"How about you give us a run through on everything that has happened since we left?" Seiya asked his voice soft and quiet as he looked at her gently, forcing himself to resist the urge to sweep her into his arms and tell her that everything would be alright he leaned back in his chair and stared at her.  
  
"Well, about one year ago you guys left with Kakyuu-hime and life returned to semi-normal. Only this time there were no evil beings to battle. Um, Mamoru and I dated, the girls and I got to hang around and I could act like a ditz without having to be afraid of putting someone's life in danger." She began speaking wistfully, but as she mentioned acting like a ditz her voice turned sarcastic and harsh. "The girls started to grow distant from me and Mamoru became colder towards me. They all continued to treat me nicely, but the only two that remained close were Minako and Ami, everyone else didn't even try." Usagi took a deep breath and held the tears in her eyes at bay as she continued speaking. "Ano, about four months ago maybe a bit longer, the planetary senshi requested a meeting at my house..."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"You guys, what's wrong?"  
  
"Usagi...We did some research about a decoy from the Silver Millennium..."  
  
"Decoy? I don't understand?"  
  
"It was a way to protect the moon princess. When the princess might have been in danger the queen would have this decoy to step in and act as her daughter."  
  
"Usagi... We have reason to believe that..."  
  
"Ami? Are you ok?"  
  
"Prolonging this will only make things harder. Just tell her already."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Usagi...We believe that you are the decoy and that Minako is the true princess of the moon.  
  
"What? Is this true guys?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, it has come to the attention of the sailor senshi that you are not the true moon princess. We would greatly appreciate it if you would turn over the silver crystal and surrender your name as Sailor Moon, after that please do not contact us or claim any knowledge of truly knowing us."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Tears started to flow down Usagi's face as she continued to tell what happened that day, "After my world began to crumble I went to see if Mamoru could help me, I don't know why he seems fond of running at the first sign of trouble. He has always had so little faith in me..."  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Mamo-chan!" "Mamo-chan? It's Usagi. Can I come in?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tsukino-san, but I can't let you in."  
  
"Tsukino-san? Mamo-chan, you never called me that before?"  
  
"Please don't make this any harder than it already is the senshi have already told me about their findings."  
  
"Why does this have to change anything between us?"  
  
"Because I'm betrothed to the princess of the moon kingdom."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Usagi leaned her head back seemingly looking up at the chandelier above the dining table as the tears continued to stream down here face, "After that I couldn't take it anymore, thoughts pounded through my head nothing was right anymore not that anything had been right since I was fourteen..."  
  
*flashback*  
  
Usagi in a dark alley sitting on the top of a trash bin cursing at fate, destiny, and the senshi. "How could they? Kami damn them. How could they? After everything? How dare they use me like this I was only fourteen just a child. I wasn't meant for fighting I had no training. I did what they wanted. I never argued sure I whined a bit, but damn it what did they expect? I just wanted to play video games and laugh not decide the fate of the world or fight off evil. I was the one that had to make decisions. Who lived who died. Not them I never wanted to do any of this. Be Sailor Moon it's your destiny lead the senshi you have no choice. Of course you love Mamoru your Serenity and he is Endymion. How could you not love him? You have to marry him Chibi-Usa has to be born. Crystal Tokyo must exist it concerns the fate of the world. Kami damn it! I don't care anymore why should I? I lost my old life my old friends all because I had to be Sailor Moon, Serenity-hime, the Hikari no  
Tenshi, and now I just want peace I want to be happy why can't I have that simple wish? Why must I be the one chosen to suffer?" Usagi shifted position on the trash bin and looked up at the moon. "I know everyone suffers in their own way, demo why me? Why must my first life be destroyed by destiny, my second destroyed by fate, and then my third destroyed by faith...or lack of it." Usagi stared hard at the moon. "I wish I could forget...I wish I could forget until I needed to remember until I was needed once more." In flash her crescent moon appeared on her forehead unnoticed by her as a moonbeam lit upon her she began to glow an eerie silver color as she slowly fell asleep on a trash bin in the alley.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Usagi wiped her tears away as she slowly stopped crying, "After that Umi found me she took me to her apartment and retaught me how to live. She took care of me gave me a new name and adopted me as her sister. A month later we meet Kari..."  
  
Umi began to giggle and the Starlights looked at her quietly confused, "Oh yeah I remember that. That was with the roller blades..." she began to grin wildly at the memory.  
  
Kari growled as she glared at Umi and Usagi who by then had begun to laugh, "It wasn't that funny!"  
  
As one they both chorused, "Yes it was!"  
  
*flashback*  
  
"C'mon Tsuki, you've gotten really good at this." A grinning Umi shouted back towards Usagi as she skated through the mall. "Hey, a pet shop lets check it out I hear this one sells monkeys and chimps!"  
  
"Hontou? You think they might let us feed them?" asked Usagi as she skated towards the entrance.  
  
"Why not? Lets go in and ask after that we can go grab some milk shakes down at the dairy."  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea. Lets see I want a super fudge sundae with nuts and a large chocolate milkshake an-" Usagi started to list stuff as she entered the store.  
  
"I know Uki-chan...I know." Replied Umi as a sweatdrop formed near her head and she sighed in exasperation. "You eat more than I do."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well its true."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Watch out!" screamed an unfamiliar voice "Runaway cat!" A young man with dirt blond hair and sandy gold eyes came dashing after a golden orange blur as he crashed into appliances and such he called out warnings to all who got in his way. "Move aside! Don't get in front of us!" The girls skated from side to side in an effort to avoid getting in either the cat's or the man's way. Until finally Umi stopped staring at the orange blur she moved near a trash can and signaled to Usagi to be ready. Flying through the store and around it again the orange blur came closer to the girls in one synchronized movement Usagi tripped the young man and Umi dumped the contents of the trash can out. The cat went soaring through the air as it slipped on a bit of trash, as the man landed face first on the ground the cat landed claws first on his head. A banana peal landed on top of the cat as it developed a sour look on its face.  
  
The man let out a small moan of pain as Usagi giggled, "Excuse me sir, demo we would like to buy that cat."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
author's notes~ konnichi wa minna-san!! I missed you....did you miss me?...I'll just bet you did...^big grin^...anywise I just wanted to apologize about how long this took...gomen nasai I have been very very busy...family trouble daijoubo daijoubo I'm fine just grounded...onegai onegai review for me I like it when I have new reviews demo I'm not to fond of flames still I appreciate intelligent insults no' that's stupid I hate seiya-baka get him out how could you make mamo-chan break up with usa-ko?' I don't like those...onegai be patient with me I write what I feel and when I feel it...soo onegai review onegai be patient and onegai don't get mad at me?...ja ne mata minna-san!! ~. ^megumi  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	9. Old Endings, New Beginnings

Chapter 9 ~ Old Endings, New Beginnings

(scene Usagi standing on a balcony as the wind blows her hair in gentle swirls around her face and crystalline tears leave minuscule river trails down her face as she stares into the unforgiving face of the cold hard new moon that shows her only the darkness that she feels)

***flashback earlier that night***

"So after we bought Kari~"

"I resent being bought."

"Chill Kari, Usagi is just statin' the facts."

"Continue Usa."

"Domo arigatou, oh neko megami. As I was saying, after we bought Kari we did what any vastly rich teenage girl would do. We went to lunch and decided to plan the rest of our five-hour shopping trip. We left the mall to put Kari in the car and discovered, oh wonders of wonders, that our cat could talk, and boy could she ever talk."

"I resent that!"

"Don't…"

***flashback***^

"You're not really considering leaving me in this contraption are you?" Both girls looked in shock at the orange cat in their kitty carrier.

Usagi shook her head, "Nah must be my imagination. Cats don't talk."

"I assure you I am quite capable of speech and I will not stand for being held within this _box _for one moment longer."

Umi backed up rapidly from the car. "Kuso! Kami take all; our cat just talked!"

Usagi stared wide-eyed at the glowering neko, "I noticed."

"Let me out!"

Usagi continued to stare. "And I think he wants out."

"HE! I resent that! I am female. Release me at once!"

"Oh I think you made her angry Uki-chan, she's growling at you."

"Shimatta. Now what do we do Umi?"

"The only logical thing we can do."

"Hold up logical? We have a talking cat on our hands."

"Let me out!"

"Yes logical. We are going home. With the cat."

***end flashback***^

"So after we got back. Kari told us all about the Silver Millennium and the Celestials. Thereby releasing our thousand-year-old memories. We teamed up recreated our powers and are continuously preparing for Kaijin. Now all we require are Ice and Heart, demo that's almost impossible. Any and all help is very welcome." Usagi looked at them calmly.

"Odango, we'd be happy to help."

"Thank you, shall we hear your half tomorrow? You are welcome to stay the night. We have guest rooms and it's awfully late."

"Thanks, Odango we'd love to."

***end flashback***

'That horrible feeling is back. Soon the battles will begin. Whether they are with the planetary senshi or Kaijin I know not. I only know that the time is at hand and the war for the universe has begun again.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I know it's been forever since I wrote last, demo I've been very busy studying…ano…I hope you liked this chapter and onegai review for one poor little author? Domo arigatou to all who have reviewed…you are the only reason I haven't quit… ~.^ja ne mata megumi

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


End file.
